Gravity
by YourSavingGrace
Summary: Alright this is how I think Leah would imprint! It's a cute lil fic especially the guy I made! and it shows Leah explaining everything to her new man! Oneshot, some fluff, no smut.


**A/N  
Okay this is how I imagined it would be like for Leah to imprint. I always wanted her to imprint in the book, because I can get how she feels different and just weird. So, anyway tell me what you think about our favorite(and only) female wolf!**

-Leah

_Anthony_, I thought, amazed at this feeling. I actually understand what Jake had been saying about imprinting being like gravity.

_Funny how one little walk down the beach could change so much, _I thought, remembering how exactly this had happened. If Sam hadn't called a meeting here, or pissed me off, I wouldn't have turned away from the meeting to see _him_. Sam had yelled at me for walking away until he saw the look on my face. _Then_ he got it, so did Jacob, and Quil, and Paul, and Jared.

-Anthony

_Wow, just- oh wow, _I thought looking at the beautiful copper-skinned girl lying beside to him. I had just thought she was hot before, now, after their long walk on the beach, and equally long conversation, she wasn't _just_ hot, she was beautiful.

He replayed their meeting in his head in wonder

--

I was talking with a few friends, Brandon and Jon, when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see an exotic-looking Quileute girl staring at me.

"Do you want to take a walk with me," She had asked, "I know you don't know me but there's something I need to explain to you."

I was completely off-guard at being asked to join this gorgeous girl. "Uh, yeah, s-sure. That'd um, that'd be great." _Could I have stuttered any more?! God, I sound so _stupid_!_

Then we'd walked and walked while she explained everything. First, she told (and then _showed_) me she was a wolf. Then, after she had calmed me down again, and comforted me, came the topic of imprinting.

I had wondered what that strange word was, and why she had blushed so furiously when she said it. But then that was explained…

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate, their true other half. It's like love at first sight only much more powerful," _Oh no, she must've imprinted on Brandon, or Jon. Ugh, why didn't she just explain it to them instead of making me do it?!_

"Fine!" I snapped," Who was it? Brandon or Jon?"

"Brandon or Jon what?" She had asked , looking genuinely confused.

"Which one of them did you imprint on?" _God, why is she playing stupid?_

I looked out at the heaving sea, getting angrier by the second. Suddenly, I felt an amazingly warm hand under my chin, turning my head towards the girl. _I'm not even important enough for her to tell me her name! _I thought suddenly, noticing how I could only call her she or the girl.

Her eyes were so tender, that I felt my knees go weak as she said, "Anthony? I imprinted on you, not any of your friends." Then she leaned in and given me the softest of kisses.

-Leah

_He seemed so amazed that I could possibly love him. _I thought now remembering what happened after we had kissed.

"Do you want to come meet the other wolves?" I asked eagerly.

"The other wolves?" Anthony asked instantly becoming nervous. His heart rate increased massively.

"Don't worry, I haven't told you this but when we're wolves we can read each others' minds. So, it's like law that the object of another wolves imprintment cannot be harmed. The pain is so much that whoever was involved would be in a fight to the death. While the others get to live feeling the pain." Anthony's eyes had been the size of dinner plates throughout this.

"So, basically if you come over by the others you'll be safer then you ever were or could be," I elaborated grabbing his hand and pulling him, with my superhuman strength, to the other werewolves.

"Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil , and Seth," I rattled of pointing to each of them in turn, "This is Anthony. Anthony these are the wolves." _God! Do they have to look so relieved?! I mean I know I was a little pissy but I couldn't have been that bad!_

"He-ey!" Jake called empathizing the single word so it would make Anthony uncomfortable. That made my hands shake, but thankfully Jake got a load of my glare and backed off.

"Well, you guys can do the whole male-bonding spiel later. I want to go for a walk down the beach" I then proceeded to taking his hand again while all the wolves broke into identical grins as they stared at me and Anthony. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." I threw over my shoulder sarcastically.

-Anthony

She led me to a secluded area on the beach. I wasn't sure if anyone knew about this spot besides her, and now me.

We laid down together and I put my arms around her as she curled up against my chest. I noticed again how _warm_ she was. I liked it.

We spent the rest of the day telling each other everything about our life until a wolf howled far away. Leah jumped up though her face was very upset she told me, "I have to go that was Sam. Here, quick tell me where you live and I'll come to you later."

I complied and she told me how to get back from here. Then she started shaking it was slow at first but the her whole frame looked like she was vibrating. Then she quickly stepped back and exploded into a wolf.

She took off running and I went back the way she'd showed me. Ready to sit home and wait for her to come back.

**A/N  
So? What did you think?! I like the idea that even though after they imprint they're supposed to be calm, but Leah still has it in her to be temperamental!=D Anywayz this was just an old fic that I had sitting on the document manager, so I decided to put it up!(Mostly though, I put it up 'cause I'm procrastinating doing chores!) Anyway, it's almost noon and I haven't had breakfast. Adieu!**


End file.
